


Один — ноль в пользу любви

by IryStorm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: Мстители не очень довольны тем, что Стив и Тони ведут себя как озабоченные подростки.





	Один — ноль в пользу любви

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Stony Bingo](http://stonybingo.diary.ru/)  
> Кинк — соблазнение.

— Вы опять? — взвыл Бартон, вслед за Наташей и Брюсом заходя на кухню. 

Тони оторвался от вылизывания ключицы Стива, которая соблазнительно виднелась в вырезе тренировочной майки (где он вообще их покупает? Такие тряпки нужно законодательно запретить!), и уставился на вошедших. 

— Проблемы, Леголас? 

— Да, — согласился Бартон и ткнул в них пальцем. — У вас. Вы могли бы хоть на кухне не обжиматься? Мы тут вообще-то едим!

— Моя кухня — мои правила, — возразил Тони, даже не думая слезать с коленей Стива. Тот напрягся, но рук с его талии не убрал. — Можешь не смотреть, если тебя это оскорбляет.

— Я бы и рад, но в этой Башне скоро ни одного места не останется, которое вы двое бы не осквернили.

— Клинт, — укоризненно сказал Стив, но на Бартона это не подействовало.

— Что? Вчера мы полчаса ждали лифт, потому что вам приспичило прямо в процессе спуска и выбрать другое место вы, конечно же, не могли. А в понедельник Наташе пришлось отвлекать репортёров байками о приключениях Мстителей, потому что вы целовались прямо за углом! Неужели нельзя было потерпеть?

— Бартон, — вздохнул Тони, — может, тебе в отпуск съездить, Лору повидать? А то спермотоксикоз мужикам вредит, если ты не знал...

— Зато у тебя таких проблем точно нет, — ворчливо отозвался тот. — Я серьёзно, ребята. Это здорово, что вы наконец признали свои чувства и всё такое, но нам неловко. 

Стив кашлянул:

— Вы тоже так думаете?

Наташа, до этого молчаливо потягивающая кофе, усмехнулась:

— Мне пришлось попросить Джарвиса звукоизолировать мою комнату, потому что она рядом с твоей, Стив.

Тут Стив всё-таки смутился — Тони видел, как начинает ползти алая краска по идеально светлой коже. Её хотелось собрать губами и языком, вонзить в неё зубы и...

Стив привстал и аккуратно опустил Тони на пол.

— Эй! Только потому, что кое-кто недоволен...

— Вообще-то Наташа права, — отозвался Брюс. — Мне бы не хотелось однажды успокаивать Другого парня, если я вдруг застану вас в душевой.

Стив, за время этого пассажа отошедший на приличные пару футов от Тони, покраснел окончательно, и Тони закатил глаза. Игривое настроение постепенно его покидало.

— Зануды, — резюмировал он, направляясь к холодильнику. — Почему я вообще разрешаю вам здесь жить?

***

— Считаешь, они правы? — спросил Тони, когда Мстители наконец разошлись по своим делам.

Стив пожал плечами, но всё-таки кивнул:

— Мы и правда несколько... увлеклись. Это здорово, и я люблю тебя, но, может, нам стоит немного поумерить пыл?

На слове «люблю» сердце привычно сделало кульбит, но Тони не дал себе отвлечься:

— В каком это смысле?

— Мы в первую очередь защитники Земли, а потом уже всё остальное. И мне бы не хотелось ставить под удар отношения в команде только потому, что два её лидера не способны держать себя в руках.

— Я умею держать себя в руках! — возразил Тони, и Стив хмыкнул:

— Ты лапаешь мою задницу прямо сейчас.

— Это хорошая задница, Кэп, мне нравится её лапать.

— Вот об этом я и говорю, — вздохнул Стив и решительно убрал от себя чужие ладони. — Нужно с этим что-то делать.

— Да легко, — фыркнул Тони, на что Стив лишь скептически поднял бровь. — Не веришь? Ну давай поспорим: я целую неделю буду вести себя как образцовый Мститель и ни разу тебя не трону. Только ты первый взвоешь, Кэп, вот увидишь.

— Я солдат, Тони, у меня есть выдержка.

— Да? — хитро усмехнулся Тони. — Тогда тебе не о чем переживать. Если выиграешь, я схожу с тобой на парад ветеранов, как ты хотел. Но если выиграю я, ты целые выходные будешь принадлежать мне.

 

— То есть как обычно? — тепло улыбнулся Стив.

— То есть я увезу тебя на остров, выброшу твой коммуникатор и буду делать с тобой самые грязные, самые развратные вещи, до которых только додумается мой гениальный мозг! — понижая голос, проговорил Тони и, когда глаза Стива вспыхнули, добавил: — Но ты, конечно, не позволишь мне победить, ведь мы два взрослых, разумных лидера Мстителей, да?

— Да, — помедлив, ответил Стив. — Я согласен.

***

— Это слишком толстый намёк, — поднял брови Стив, глядя на развалившегося в кресле Тони. Леопардовый халат, подаривший им в прошлом немало занимательных часов, намеренно сползал с плеча.

— Такой же толстый, как твой член, когда ты им в меня вбиваешься?

— Тони! 

— Что? Тут жарко, а в халате удобно.

— У тебя везде кондиционеры.

— И что? Не имею права в своём доме ходить так, как мне удобно?

Тони закинул ногу на ногу, позволяя халату сползти с колена и обнажить смуглое бедро. Стив проводил это движение откровенным взглядом — ему всегда нравились ноги Тони. Весь Тони нравился.

По правде говоря, тяжко стало уже на второй день. Видеть Стива — и не сметь коснуться, обнять и поцеловать... Ну, Тони был не железный, в конце концов. Да и идея сломать хвалёную солдатскую выдержку слишком прочно засела в мозгах. А Тони был не из тех, кто предпочитает нудные правила искромётной победе.

Поэтому, когда прикосновения будто бы невзначай не помогли, Тони прибегнул к тяжёлой артиллерии.

— Тут же люди, — не сдавался Стив. — Питер может заглянуть в любой момент, ты же его знаешь, он любопытный.

— Ему семнадцать, поверь, он знает, что такое порно.

Стив покачал головой и попытался вернуться к отчётам, за которыми сидел, когда его нашёл Тони. Фьюри небось был доволен тем, как активно лидер Мстителей выполнял в последнее время свою работу.

— Но если бы я хотел тебя соблазнить, то не надел бы под халат ничего, — вкрадчиво добавил Тони и едва не рассмеялся, когда Стив спросил:

— А ты надел?

— Хочешь проверить?

Тони нарочито медленно потянул пояс, не отрывая взгляда от Стива, но тот решительно грохнул планшетом об стол и поднялся.

— Закончу-ка я у себя в кабинете. Оденься, Тони.

— Ну ладно, — пробормотал он, глядя в спину уходящему Стиву. — Один — ноль.

***

К четвёртому дню успехов по-прежнему не было. Ни флирт, ни спарринг, ни даже массаж после не заставили Стива дрогнуть. Тони видел явную заинтересованность в глазах, чувствовал твёрдый член, упирающийся в бедро в особо удачном захвате на тренировке, но Стив был кремень. И даже поцелуи, лёгкие и мимолётные, не заставляли его передумать. Похоже, он и правда вознамерился победить. Поэтому Тони не нашёл ничего лучше, как однажды вечером спросить:

— Что на тебе надето?

— Серьёзно? — вздохнул в коммуникатор Стив. Они не виделись всего несколько часов, но Тони уже скучал. И это было немыслимо и возмутительно, но он решил в лучших традициях Скарлетт О’Хары подумать об этом завтра. 

— Ты будешь на дежурстве ещё пять часов, а по данным Джарвиса преступная активность сейчас на низком уровне. Почему бы не поболтать?

— Потому что ты пытаешься развести меня на секс по телефону? Не очень-то честно, Тони.

— А правила запрещали только физический секс, — нашёлся Тони. — И нечестно как раз менять их прямо в процессе. Так что на тебе надето, Стив? Твоя удивительно тесная форма? Будь я рядом, я бы сделал так, чтоб она давила тебе ещё сильнее...

При мысли о Стиве привычно накатило возбуждение. Порой Тони и самому себе напоминал сексуально озабоченного подростка. Он хотел Стива всегда, даже будучи смертельно уставшим, не в духе и на собрании директоров. И когда они ссорились — о, примирительный секс был особенно хорош! Может, Бартон был прав и они действительно несколько перегнули палку, но разве они не заслужили права уделить внимание самим себе?

Стив в трубке молчал, и Тони счёл это приглашением к действию.

— Я бы встал на колени и помог тебе. Отсосал бы прямо в кабинете, пока ты сидишь за столом. Как ты любишь, Стив — принял бы глубоко, до самого горла. И я бы разрешил тебе держать меня за голову, тебе же нравится задавать ритм? 

Тони сам не заметил, как понизил голос до шёпота. Стив всё так же молчал, но дышал всё громче. Уж Тони-то знал, что тот не жалуется на недостаток воображения. В паху становилось жарко и тяжело, и Тони держался из последних сил, чтобы не запустить руку в штаны.

— А когда бы ты уже был на грани, я бы отстранился, дразня. Но ты бы не дал мне так просто уйти, да, Стив? Ты бы взял меня прямо там, на столе, зажал бы мне рот, чтобы я вёл себя тихо, ведь за дверью ходят агенты. Твои подчинённые. И они в любой момент могут услышать...

Стив судорожно выдохнул:

— Тони...

И Тони всё-таки сжал член через штаны.

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать, Стив?

Стив молчал так долго, что Тони чуть было не отнёс это на внезапно забарахлившую связь. Хотя такого в принципе не могло быть.

— Спокойной ночи, Тони, — выдавил наконец Стив.

— Эй-эй, погоди, ты...

Но Стив уже положил трубку, и Тони со стоном откинулся в кресле.

Вот же засранец!

***

На следующий день, который предполагалось посвятить отдыху, Стива нигде не было видно, и после недолгих поисков Тони прибегнул к помощи Джарвиса. Обнаружился Стив, как ни странно, на крыше с садом. Это была вотчина Брюса, и Тони всерьёз переживал, что однажды тамошний лес захватит не только Башню, но и изрядную долю Нью-Йорка.

Открывшаяся взору картина поразила Тони до глубины души: голый по пояс Стив рубил дрова. Он взмок под жарким солнцем, и рот Тони наполнился слюной от желания попробовать этот жар на вкус. Стив размеренно колол бревно за бревном и среди этого внезапного леса смотрелся на удивление органично. Тони залюбовался бугрящимися на руках мускулами, сильной спиной, аккуратными ямочками на пояснице, видной над низко сидящими джинсами. Очень, очень низко сидящими.

Разделавшись с очередным поленом, Стив отложил топор и потянулся за лежащей на траве майкой, открывая Тони великолепный вид на капитанскую задницу. Залипнув на ней, Тони непроизвольно облизнулся. И тут до него дошло.

— А говорил, что это мои подкаты примитивны.

— Ой, Тони, не слышал, что ты здесь, — притворно удивился Стив, оборачиваясь.

— Дрова, Роджерс? В разгар лета?

— Брюс попросил помочь, — пожал плечами Стив. Но Тони слишком хорошо его изучил, чтобы повестись на обманчиво невинный вид. — Для камина.

— Хороший запас для камина, — хмыкнул Тони, глядя на возвышающуюся кучку дров. — На всю зиму хватит. Но не сработает, даже не думай.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — продолжал коварный тип в лице Стива, потягиваясь и демонстрируя идеальный пресс. Тони мысленно взвыл. — Если у тебя ко мне нет никаких дел...

— Никаких, — начал отступление Тони. — Просто хотел поздороваться. 

Улыбнувшись, Стив вернулся к своему занятию, а Тони сбежал. Ему срочно нужно было в мастерскую, где не будет взмокших Стивов Роджерсов и прочих отвлекающих вещей.

***

Стив совершенно точно издевался. Уже пять минут Тони наблюдал, как медленно и порнографично тот расправляется с мороженым. Как старательно облизывает разноцветные шарики и даже тихонько постанывает, прикрыв глаза. Тони успел уже тысячу раз пожалеть, что предложил поесть мороженого и вообще затеял эту прогулку, но жара стояла такая, что впору было вешаться. Ещё сложнее было от того, что жара внутри была куда сильнее.

— Ненавижу тебя, — всё-таки сообщил Тони, когда Стив разом заглотил едва ли не весь рожок целиком. — В нашей паре я отвечаю за соблазнение, зачем ты это делаешь?

— Что делаю? Ем мороженое?

Нет, Стив определённо издевался. Тони нужно было срочно придумать новый и, главное, действенный план. 

 

***

К концу условленной недели Тони почти был готов признать, что проиграл. Вернее, что победил Бартон и остальные, кому их со Стивом счастье так мешало. Бедный организм, уставший от дистанцирования и постоянного напряжения, готов был взорваться в любую минуту. Тони не знал, что по этому поводу думал Стив, так как намеренно старался его избегать. План соблазнить и довести до ручки потерпел фиаско, и Тони натурально злился. Поэтому лучшим решением было запереться в мастерской и заняться наконец апгрейдом Марка. 

Работа руками всегда его успокаивала. Это было привычно и знакомо, в отличие от тропы чувств. У Тони редко с кем складывались нормальные отношения. Он думал, что они с Оби друзья — и чем это закончилось? Была ещё Пеппер, не выдержавшая в конце концов его супергеройства. И были Мстители — не друзья, но кто-то очень, очень близкий к этому. Это вышло как-то само собой. Сначала — совместные битвы и миссии, после — переоборудование Башни под командные нужды. Со временем их времяпровождение даже начало приобретать своеобразное тепло: завтраки по утрам, тренировки, просмотры фильмов. Тони... нравилось это, хотя порой он в панике замирал, не осознавая, что всё это происходит с ним. Что он не один больше.

А ведь был ещё Стив. Такой чистый, искренний и такой недоступный, как казалось Тони. Ровно до того момента, когда однажды Стив не замолчал прямо посреди фразы, не притянул Тони к себе и не поцеловал — отчаянно и неумело, но не было в жизни Тони поцелуя лучше. С тех пор они были вместе — не так уж долго по масштабам взрослых людей, но достаточно для тех, у кого никогда раньше не было нормальных отношений. 

Но теперь Тони злился. Стив так легко принял отказ от близости, словно ему было всё равно. Хотя Тони знал, что это не так, видел и чувствовал — и всё же, выходит, упрямство и принципы были для Стива важнее. Тони не знал, почему его это так задевает.

***

Проснулся Тони от ощущения тёплой ладони в своих волосах — и тут же чертыхнулся от того, как заныли мышцы. Кажется, он уснул прямо за рабочим столом. Ладонь переместилась на лопатки, и Тони наконец разлепил глаза.

— Тебе нужно лечь, — улыбнулся Стив. — Ты здесь шестнадцать часов сидишь безвылазно.

— Бывало и больше, — прохрипел Тони, распрямляясь. Стив тут же убрал ладонь, и стало прохладно. — Мне нужен кофе.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — возразил Стив.

Тони потянулся за прикосновением. Как же хорошо. Но Стив был прав — тело отказывалось нормально двигаться, а мозгам, пожалуй, очередная порция кофе скорее повредит. Он потянулся и заметил, что на плечи накинут плед и что такой же лежит на диване в углу. Рядом валялась раскрытая книга.

— Ты сколько здесь сидишь?

Стив почему-то смутился и отвёл глаза.

— Я пытался тебя разбудить, но не вышло. Так что я остался. 

— Зачем? — удивился Тони, но моментально замолчал, наткнувшись на взгляд Стива.

В нём было столько тепла, заботы и нежности, что в груди закололо. Стив судорожно его обнял, притянул к себе и поцеловал в висок. Это было словно завернуться в мягкое одеяло. Тони обмяк в этих объятиях, уткнулся носом в родную шею, едва уловимо пахнущую одеколоном, и отвесил себе мысленного пинка за все сомнения, одолевавшие его ранее. Стив был рядом, с ним, и к чёрту остальных. Тони потянулся к его губам и едва не расплакался от того, с какой охотой они раскрылись навстречу.

— Как же... спор, — прерывисто дыша, спросил Стив, когда они оторвались друг от друга спустя целую вечность.

— К чёрту, — Тони закинул руки ему на шею и прижался как можно теснее. — Ты победил, Стив. Мы пойдём в постель и займёмся любовью, а потом поспим — и займёмся снова. Так что «сто — ноль» в твою пользу.

— Нет, — покачал головой тот и вдруг подхватил Тони на руки. — «Один — ноль» в пользу нас.


End file.
